Allergic Attraction
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: What happens when there's a mix-up involving Strawberries? Well nothing good...yet.


Pepperony! I tried to get an accurate reaction on the whole allergy thing. Forgive me if it's not 100%. I've never had an allergic reaction before. Anyway, to the story!

Disclaimer:I do not own Iron Man or White Collar, if I did, there would be a Fedora holiday.

* * *

"No Tony."

"Yes Pepper."

Anthony Edward Stark and Virginia "Pepper" Potts were currently having an argument in the parking lot of a hospital. See Tony accidently gave Pepper strawberries without her knowing.

"Tony, no." He smirked and kept it away from her. "Give me the damn EpiPen, Stark!"

"Potts, we both know that if I give this to you, that you'll never bring it with you and you'll leaving sitting somewhere at home, and I'll have to take you to the hospital again. So this is staying with me and that is final." Pepper sighed and gave in, giving Tony a slight ego boost. "Good PA. Now get in the car."

She gave him a glare that made his insides shiver. _'Note to self: Don't piss her off on a regular basis…much.'_ Then she got into the passenger seat and crossed her arms in defiance. Tony slid into the driver's seat and gave her a beaming smile, which made her turn and look out the window. "Ahh. Pep. Don't be like that. I said I was sorry." She ignored him. See what happened earlier went something like this…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tony's head was in the refrigerator. He was hungry and didn't know what he wanted. Pepper was doing God-knows-what business crap that he did not want to get involved with. He retracted his head and opened the freezer._

_There._

_He had a plan._

_Tony went to one of his cupboards. Nope. Another one. Nada. "Jarvis, where's the blender?" He glanced towards the ceiling._

_"One more over, sir."_

_"Thank you." He opened the next one over. He spotted it there all on its lonesome. Tony gripped it and put it on the counter. Plugging the blender in he walked back to the freezer. Pulling out several key items that would be mangled from the blender, he set them on the counter as well._

_Tony grabbed the chocolate/vanilla ice cream out next. He smirked to himself. He poured the milk, then put as much ice cream as he could in. Blend. The blender whirred to life as he held down the button and the top. When it was blended to his satisfaction, he removed the cover and started cutting up a banana to throw in. Along with some strawberries._

_Blend again. After his little shake was finished, he grabbed a large glass and filled it. He left the remaining half-full blender on the counter._

_Walking into the living room he sat and turned on the TV. "Hmm." He switched through several channels and finally decided on USA, characters welcome, showing White Collar. He liked this show. Neal seemed close to his persona. _'Well…'_ Tony thought. _'At least the handsome part.'_ He laughed to himself. Women fell at his feet. Even though Tony hadn't done anything since Afghanistan._

_Women fell at Neal's feet. For the most part. _'It's probably the hat…That's an awesome hat.'_ He sipped his shake. Tony continued to watch, even when Pepper sat down next to him._

_"Mmm." That's when Tony decided to look at Pepper. He thought she was talking about Neal, which he would be a tad jealous about, but she was drinking the shake that he was also._

_He sat there staring at her for a moment as she drank more. That's when it hit him full impact, in the stomach. "Pepper!" He took the drink from her setting it on the coffee table. "Why did you drink that!" He was beginning to freak out._

_Pepper on the other hand was shocked. "Well it was on the counter, so I took a sip, and it tasted really good so I-" Tony cut her off._

_"It had strawberries!" Pepper swallowed. It was starting to get hard to do that. Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "We need to get you to the hospital." All Pepper could do was nod._

* * *

After getting to the hospital, the doctors cured Pepper and gave her an EpiPen just in case. Of course Tony took it from her and refuses to give it back. For the most part he just wants to stab it in her thigh if it happens again.

When they returned to the Stark mansion, Pepper got out of the car and stormed up the stairs. Tony watched her walk away, and sighed. "She's never going to get over this."

A week later, Tony's head was reentering the freezer again. Only this time he saw his target immediately. In a large container it was marked in huge, black, permanent marker.

**Chocolate Shake w/ Strawberries.**

And the one next to it.

**Chocolate Shake w/o Strawberries.**

Tony let out a laugh. Pepper. She must have done this so nothing would get confused anymore. He was slightly disappointed. Tony really wanted to use the EpiPen. Grabbing his shake mix he poured it into a glass just as Pepper came down. She grabbed her mix and did the same.

She walked into the living room, with Tony right on her tail, and sat on the chair while Tony took to the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the new episode of 'White Collar.' Watching it when it was on had suddenly become tradition.

It was about five minutes into the show when Pepper gasped. Tony looked at her. "What?"

She looked at him and slurred out. "Stwabeies." Tony raised an eyebrow then got it. Looking down at his own drink he realized what happened. She had labeled the containers wrong. He ran and grabbed the EpiPen, smirking slightly to himself. Pepper looked at him. _'Oh crap.'_ Then she looked skyward. _'Why God? Why?'_

Tony grabbed Pepper and lifted up her skirt, slightly. He didn't want to piss her off. Moving her in a more comfortable position, he lifted it to show her upper thigh…then stabbed the EpiPen into it.

Pepper jerked a little, and gripped Tony's shoulders. They sat there for a moment. When Pepper could finally speak again, she chose her words carefully. "Um..Thank you Tony. For keeping that."

Tony stared into her eyes noticing how close they were. Hell, she was practically sitting in his lap! "Pepper…" She didn't move. Barely breathed. "Ah screw it!"

He closed the space between them and curled one arm around her waist, the other to hold her head in place. She was still for a moment, then melted into it. She wrapped both her arms around his neck, and her fingers snaked into his hair. It wasn't an intense kiss, but it certainly was not dull either. This was years of sexual tension being poured into this one kiss.

When they broke for air, Tony grinned. "I think I should give you an allergic reaction more often."

Pepper glared. "Not if you want to live Stark." Her gaze softened. "From now on just ask." She gave him a little peck and cuddled into his side to continue watching the show. "And sometimes not even that."

Tony looked at her an gave a slightly evil smirk. "So does that mean now…?"

"Wait till after the show."

'_Dammit.'_ Tony pouted slightly. _'Knew it was about the hat.'_

I seriously love Neal Caffrey's hat!

R&R Unless you're allergic...;P


End file.
